A Super Late MJ TDA Story
by Pala-and-Papipa
Summary: I know it's been a while since MJ, uh, died, but I decided to write this for reasons. Many, many reasons. Gwen is stuck in the house and her mom is listening to Smooth Criminal, so she gets out and meets...! RATING FOR VIOLENT SONG LYRICS!


**A Super Late MJ TDA Story**

**by Pala-and-Papipa**

I know it's been, what, three, four weeks? It's really late to come up with a Michael Jackson story, but I decided to write one after I read a few. (There's a really good one; search "B T" and "Michael Jackson".) So here it goes…

* * *

_As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom_

I groaned. This was probably the millionth time my mom blasted the song on her speakers. Really, really, really loud speakers.

"Mom, can you turn that off?" I asked.

"But honey, Michael Jackson died recently," my mom replied. "Just have some respect."

"If by recently you mean 'weeks ago,' then yeah, he did," I mumbled, crushing my face into a pillow.

Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK, Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie?

"OK, that's it!" I screamed. "I'm gone!" My mom didn't notice.

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

_Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie? _

I could still hear the music no matter how far away I went. I plugged my ears with my fingers and walked into a male figure.

"Sorry," I muttered. The guy grabbed my arm.

"And where are you going, sweetheart?" he asked.

I'd know that voice anywhere. I looked up. "Duncan?" I quizzically – and possibly stupidly – asked.

You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By - A Smooth Criminal

"What's so shocking?" Duncan asked, smiling his usual cocky smile.

"N-nothing," I replied.

"You sure?"

So They Came Into The Outway  
It Was Sunday - What A Black Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus - Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats – Intimidations

"I'm pretty sure." I think my heart skipped a beat.

Suddenly, Duncan pulled me into a kiss. I was, somewhat, expecting it.

Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie?

"So," he said when we parted, "why are you out here?"

"My mom was blasting Michael Jackson," I stated.

He looked at me weird. "How… do you blast pop music…?"

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

"Apparently my mom knows," I said.

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(So, Annie Are You OK?)  
(Are You OK Annie?)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By -  
A Smooth Criminal)

Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!

Aaow!  
(Annie Are You OK?)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom - Annie!)  
(Annie Are You OK?)  
Dad Gone It - Baby!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)  
Dad Gone It - Baby!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
Dad Gone It - Baby!  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
Dad Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
Dad Gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
Aaow!!!

"So," I said to break the silence, "do you want to go anywhere or something?"

"How about my place?" Duncan asked.

I nodded and we walked away to, um, probably the opposite of Neverland. Damn, I'm watching too many Michael Jackson specials on TV Guide Network.

* * *

**Did you like it? I know, I know, it was kinda weird and the lyrics seriously didn't fit into the story, but it took me like five minutes to write. Also, I put Smooth Criminal in the story because it's my favorite Michael Jackson song EVAR. (I guess; Blood on the Dance Floor is pretty good too. Decisions, decisions, decisions.) Anyway, if you didnb't like it, go ahead and yell at me all you want, but technically you can't yell at me because I'm not there, so just make your review in capital letters and lots and lots of exclamation points.**

**Also, TV Guide Network has a whole bunch of MJ specials. I watched all of them.**

**Review!**


End file.
